


Weight of the World on Our Shoulders

by Wallflower_Avenger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower_Avenger/pseuds/Wallflower_Avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in Derek’s apartment. It was just the two now, Scott was gone, Peter was with Cora, and Isaac had become the Argent’s new best friend. It was only himself and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World on Our Shoulders

They were in Derek’s apartment. It was just the two now, Scott was gone, Peter was with Cora, and Isaac had become the Argent’s new best friend. It was only himself and Derek. 

They were looking at a map of Beacon Hills on his desk, trying in vain to pinpoint a possible location of where his Dad, and now Ms McCall, were. They had no idea. No idea at all.

Even though he should be putting full attention on what was in front of him, the task at hand, Stiles felt an itch at the back of his head. 

He was being quiet, wrapped up in thought, but not all his attention was focussed on where it needed to be. Stiles knew he was going through shit at the moment, but it still didn’t compare to what Derek must be wading through right not. 

Erica and Boyd, dead. They were part of his pack, stronger than blood. And they were dead. Cora was alive, his little sister had returned from the dead, now she was dying slowly on a hospital bed. Plus Stiles had just learnt about the responsibility, guilt, he was carrying for Paige. And Jennifer…bloody Jennifer. She was just fucking with Derek in every possible sense of the word. 

Sure, Stiles had more than his fair share of issues but he had people to lean on. Derek. Derek stood alone. No one should shoulder what he was carrying on his own. 

He wanted to quiz him, ask him a million questions. But that wasn’t what was needed in this moment. In all honesty Stiles had no clue what Derek needed. 

“So, are you okay?” he voice sounded wrong breaking the silence that had settled heavily in the room. Derek pauses. 

Then, he shakes his head slowly. Eyes remaining fixated on the map sprawled across the desk in front of him. His hands bore all his weight as he slumped forward against the desk. 

And Stiles, Stiles feels his heart sink as Derek finally lets on that he isn’t handling this. He can’t handle this. So Stiles frowns to himself and the places his hand on top of Derek then pulls the older man into a gentle hug. At first Derek doesn’t react. For just a moment he stands still, then he leans into Stiles, slowly wraps his arms and embraces him. 

They just stand like that for a while, saying nothing because nothing needs to be said. They are both shouldering heavy loads but together maybe they can bear it.


End file.
